


Gang-bang

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: The horny teenage boy, Android 69, is back for another round with Videl. And this time, he's brought a couple of equally horny friends.





	1. 71

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rape hentai. If you're not into that, don't read. Expect inaccuracies and character breaks. It's only fan fiction, after all.

Son Gohan has done it. After years of studying, he has finally become the great scholar his mother, Chi-  
Chi always knew he could be. And tonight, he and his petite and pretty girlfriend, Videl, will celebrate.

They dine at a simple yet classy restaurant, the kind of place that Gohan can afford to dine in. Videl is the  
daughter of World Martial Arts Champion, Mr. Satan, and can afford to eat at an expensive five star  
restaurant. But Gohan had said he would buy her dinner to celebrate, and she didn't want to insult him by  
going some place fancier, though she is exceptionally proud of him, and would have gladly paid for a  
more expensive meal.  
They also decide to dress simpler. Gohan, wearing glasses, a green polo shirt, and khaki pants, and Videl  
in an orange sundress.  
After dinner, they walk home holding hands. Videl quietly giggles to herself. Since Gohan wouldn't let  
her pay for dinner, she will have to think of some other, more creative way to congratulate him tonight.  
It is late. The streets are nearly empty except for three skater boys, one with green flippy hair, one in a  
hoodie, and one wearing his baseball cap backwards, doing skateboard tricks. The couple is about to walk  
past them, when Videl recognizes the one wearing a baseball cap, and her heart skips a beat.  
It is Android 69. Two weeks ago, this android used his energy absorbing abilities on her, and then  
proceeded to rape her repeatedly all through the night! For obvious reasons, she had kept the entire  
incident a secret, especially to Gohan.  
“Gohan, let's find another way,” she whispers, tugging at his arm, while pretending not to be frightened.  
“Hmm? Why?” Gohan asks.  
It is too late. The skater boys see them, and now they start circling them on their skateboards. Videl  
fearfully hangs onto her boyfriend's arm. Gohan, on the other hand, is amused, and he smiles at the three  
boys.  
“Hey, you guys are pretty good!” he compliments them. “But isn't it a little late for boys your age to still  
be outside on a school night?”  
They just laugh back at him. One of them flips Videl's skirt up from behind, getting a good look at her  
white panties, and making the girl squeal.  
“Hey!” Gohan angrily shouts at them. “That's rude!”  
“Gohan, let's just fly out of here right now,” Videl nervously begs him.  
“No! They should apologize!”  
All three skaters stop skateboarding at the same time. One of them walks towards Gohan, the one with the  
green hair. He's much shorter than Gohan, so he has to look up at him.  
He fearlessly says, “Make us.”

Gohan is flabbergasted by the boy's arrogance!  
“OK, that's it!” he yells. “I wanna talk to your parents!”  
Then in a move way too fast for him to see, the boy gives him a roundhouse kick to the abdomen! Gohan  
groans as the wind is completely knocked out of him, and he collapses to the ground, coughing, and  
holding onto his injured stomach.  
“Are you sure he's the guy that beat Bio-android Cell?” the green haired boy asks.  
Gohan gasps. Only a handful of people know about that. The rest of the world believes it was Mr. Satan  
that defeated Cell!  
“Leave him alone!” Videl shouts, throwing a roundhouse kick of her own.  
The green haired boy easily ducks under it. And when her momentum spins her around, he gives her a  
stinging slap in the ass, making her yelp! He and his friends laugh, as Videl pats her hurt fanny. This  
infuriates her boyfriend.  
“Alright,” he furiously warns them, rising to his feet. “You want the guy that defeated Cell?! Here he is!”  
With his fists clenched, Son Gohan roars to the heavens, and...  
...and nothing happens.  
“W-What...?” he quietly asks himself, staring at his hands in confusion. “I didn't become a Super Saiyan.  
Why?”  
“G-Gohan...?” his girlfriend speaks worriedly.  
“V-Videl,” Gohan stutters, his eyes filled with fear. “R-Run! Get help!”  
Videl is loathe to leave his side in the middle of a fight, but she quickly realizes he's right. They can't win.  
She turns on her heel, and runs away.  
“You idiot,” Android 69 scoffs at Gohan. “She's the one we want.”  
Gohan's eyes widen in shock.  
“Stay away from her!” he growls, swinging a fist at the boy.  
But the android is faster. He kicks Gohan in the face, breaking his glasses, and knocking him out!

#

Videl decides against flying. In the air, it would be easier for the androids to spot her. What she doesn't  
know is that these three androids are able to detect power levels and power signatures, and easily locate  
her.  
“70, 71, I found her!” Android 69 calls to his companions.  
Videl hears him, and increases her speed. She is mortified by the memory of this boy violating every inch  
of her body that night. She refuses to let it happen again!  
Android 71, the one in the hoodie, howls as he cuts in front of her on his skateboard. He flips her skirt up  
again. This time from the front, getting another good look at her underwear. Videl blushes, and quickly  
pushes her skirt back down.

Android 70 catches up, and gives her another slap in the ass, making her jump.  
“Ouch!” she cries.  
The green haired android just laughs at her. She turns and runs from them towards a large warehouse.  
What she doesn't know is that they had purposely maneuvered her in there.

#

The warehouse is nearly crammed with large, multi-colored shipping containers. The androids enter, and  
noisily pull down the rolling steel service door, startling her. Videl rushes into one of the narrow  
passageways in between the 10 foot tall 40 foot long containers to hide from them, but almost  
immediately gets disoriented.  
Android 70 scans the area with his built in detector.  
“She's in here somewhere,” he says.  
“Let's make this more interesting,” Android 69 says mischievously. Then he cups his hands around his  
mouth, and yells, “Hey! Videl Satan! We know you're in here!”  
Videl crouches behind a giant metal container, and listens fearfully.  
“This place is like a maze!” Android 69 continues. “So let's play a game! You manage to find the way out  
of this warehouse, you're free to go! But if we find you first,... Well, you already know what happens if  
we find you first!”  
His laughter sends shivers down Videl's spine. But at least now she has a chance. All she has to do is find  
a back door or window or something. Or she could wait until the front door is unguarded, and she could  
double back and escape that way.  
But for now, the important thing is to keep moving. Put as much distance between them and her.  
The androids give each other fist bumps, then they each choose different paths into the maze.

#

Videl keeps her head low, and moves quietly. Searching for a way out is not a priority. For the moment,  
she just has to keep out of sight.  
She wonders what she would do if she manages to sneak up behind one of them. Should she try to knock  
him out? With a shake of her head, she pushes the thought away. She's no match for an android. It would  
take a Super Saiyan to defeat one.  
Then she sadly remembers Gohan's inability to...perform earlier.  
“I guess Saiyans get nervous, too or something,” she thinks.  
While lost in thought, she goes around a corner, and ends up face to face with Android 71.  
For a second, Videl is like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“OK, what do I do? Do I fight or do I run?” she asks herself. “Maybe I might as well fight, now. One on  
one is better than one on three, right?”  
But it's what he says that finally makes the decision for her.

“Hey, Tits.”  
It isn't just the uncouth words, or the malice in his voice, or the sly evil smile. It's all of them put together  
that finally convinces her to turn and run.  
The boy pounces on her, wrapping his right arm around her waist. His other hand reaches under her arm,  
and squeezes her left boob. Then he starts kissing her all over her nape and bare back.  
“No! Get off me!” she squeals, as she struggles to free herself.  
But her efforts only seem to encourage him.  
“Yea, that's it! I love it when they put up a fight!”  
He pulls the left strap of her dress down her shoulder, revealing a firm bare breast.  
“Let's have a look at that tit, Tits,” he says, spinning her around to face him. “Aw, yea. That's what I'm  
talking about.”  
He momentarily ogles her exposed bosom, before reaching with his left hand to give it another squeeze.  
Videl shrinks from his touch, but finds her back against an intermodal container. Android 71 pins her  
against the cold metal surface with his bulk.  
He slips down the right strap of her dress, uncovering her other bosom. Then he takes her breasts in his  
hands, places his head in between them,...and motorboats in her cleavage.  
“You're disgusting,” Videl grimaces.  
He just laughs at her face.  
She's taller than he is, so he has to put his hand behind her head, and pull it down in order to kiss her in  
the lips. As his tongue explores the inside of her mouth, his other hand massages her right breast roughly.  
He places his feet between her, then uses them to push her feet apart, spreading her legs. Then he fidgets  
with his pants to release his beast!  
“No,” Videl whispers both shyly and fearfully, her face reddening. “I-I mean...I'm not ready. I'm not... I'm  
not wet...”  
“Oh, didn't you get the memo? This is a rape! I don't give a shit if you're ready or not!”  
Videl begs, her eyes starting to tear up from the humiliation. “P-Please,... I just... I just need to get a little  
wet. Just so it doesn't hurt so much...”  
“Well, maybe I want to hurt you,” he responds menacingly.  
Videl swallows hard, then makes him an offer. “You... You get to watch.”  
“Hmm?”  
She blushes, and looks away. “You can watch me...m-masturbate.”  
He smiles slyly again. Then he takes a step back to give her some space. But very very little space. He's  
still so close that she can feel his breath on her.  
Videl stuffs her hand in her panties to stroke her vulva. She also caresses her breast with her other hand.

She closes her eyes so that she wont see Android 71 leering at her, and in order to use her imagination as  
well.  
At first, she tries thinking about her boyfriend, Gohan. But that just made her feel sad again. So she starts  
thinking of yaoi instead, and she becomes wet almost instantly, in spite of the distress.  
The sight of her, blushing and making little moaning noises, arouses Android 71 even more, and he joins  
in, squeezing her other breast, and sticking his tongue back in her mouth.  
After a few minutes, he couldn't take any more, and says, “OK, that's wet enough!”  
He gets her hand out of the way, spreads her legs with his feet again, pulls the crotch of her panties aside,  
then forces his angry, throbbing cock inside her!  
She isn't that wet yet, and he impales her so suddenly and violently, that it makes her yelp!  
“Hurts, don't it?!” Android 71 boasts. “I bet I'm bigger than your sissy Saiyan boyfriend!”  
Videl doesn't respond. She just looks away, and tries not to think of him raping her. But it proves  
impossible when the android takes her legs under his arms, lifting her off the floor, and pounding her  
harder and faster!  
“P-Please! N-Not so rough!” she pleads to him in between moans.  
But the android ignores her, and continues to rock back and forth ruthlessly! For a second, Videl fears that  
he would rape her right through the metal wall! So as much as she hates to, she wraps her arms around his  
neck, and her legs around his waist for support.  
Fortunately, he climaxes before that can happen. And Videl could only wince in disgust, as she feels his  
hot fluids fill her.  
“That's it, bitch!” Android 71 moans. “Take it all!”  
Only when he is certain that he had shot his entire load inside her, does he let her down, and withdraw his  
penis.  
And that's when his victim finds an opening! With a yell, Videl shoves her knee into his groin!  
But Android 71 manages to block her attack in time with his hand.  
He glares at her, and snarls, “You bitch!”  
Then he viciously gives her an open handed slap across the face! Videl is sent sprawling to the floor! But  
in spite of the pain, and the soreness between her legs, she forces herself to stand, and stagger away from  
him, as quickly as she can.  
Android 71, with his pants down around his ankles, is unable to chase after her.  
“Go ahead and run, bitch!” he angrily roars, as he pulls up his pants. “You thought I was rough now, wait  
until I catch up to you again later! You'll never escape this place!”  
Then Videl can hear his cruel laughter echoing against the walls, as she desperately looks for a way out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enduring humiliation at the hands of the brutish Android 71, Videl must now deal with the wicked and manipulative Android 70.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't bother writing comments. I don't read comments anymore. If you liked the story, kudos are still appreciated.

Videl takes a moment to rest and catch her breath. With her back to yet another giant metal shipping  
container, she quietly sobs into her hands.  
Afterwards, she wipes away her tears. But when she opens her eyes, she finds herself face to face with the  
green haired Android 70.  
He quickly covers her mouth with his hand, and says, “I don't want to share, and you don't want to get  
gang raped, so keep your voice down. Understood?”  
She fearfully nods her head. He removes his hand from her mouth. Then he takes her by the wrist, and  
drags her inside one of the open intermodal containers. It is empty except for a single lit lantern, and a  
mattress. And she can already dreadfully guess what the mattress is for.  
“I can tell that 71 has already had his way with you. I mean, that was why you were crying, right?”  
Android 70 callously tells her. “Ugh, and I do hate sloppy seconds.”  
Videl says nothing, bitterly recalling how the other android had very recently brutalized her.  
“God, he is such a brute! Just plows his way through every woman. But that's not my style. I like to rape  
both physically and mentally,” Android 70 gloats.  
Videl still says nothing, but she is starting to worry. Actually she was already worried to start with. She  
knows the android intends to rape her. So in fact, she's starting to worry more. What does he mean by  
raping her mentally?  
Android 70 continues, “OK, this is how this works. You do exactly as I say,...and I tell you how to get out  
of here.”  
Videl cocks an eyebrow, and finally speaks skeptically, “You... You would do that?”  
“Yes. 71 is into all that struggling. It excites him. But not me. It's a hassle. Just do exactly as I say. Don't  
give me any trouble. It's less painful for you, more pleasurable for me, and you get to go back to your  
sissy Saiyan boyfriend to live happily ever after or whatever.”  
Videl nods tentatively.  
“Splendid!” Android 70 exclaims. “Now, show me the goods.”  
Videl stares at him anxiously.  
He rolls his eyes, and sighs, “Come on. You knew all along that this is where we're heading. Now stop  
wasting my time.”  
She glares at him, then slowly and hesitantly slips the straps down her shoulders, and lowers her dress just  
enough to uncover her boobs. Android 70 ogles her, and smiles lasciviously. Then he takes her breasts in  
his hands, and begins massaging them, making her groan. She blushes, and looks away.  
“No,” he tells her slyly. “Don't look away. I want you to watch me rape you.”

Videl stares back at him in utter disbelief!  
“I guess this is what he meant by raping me mentally,” Videl thinks.  
But she does as she's told, and she forces herself to watch him molest her. She grimaces as he begins  
licking her nipples, making them hard. And when he takes one of her nipples in his mouth, and begins  
sucking, she is unable to stop herself from moaning quietly.  
“Now, kiss me,” he instructs her. “And I want tongue.”  
Videl's eyes narrow. She starts breathing heavily, and she secretly grinds her teeth in anger. But what  
choice does she have? She can't overpower him, and she desperately just wants to escape this place, so  
that this nightmare will be over!  
She leans forward, parts her lips, and presses it to his waiting mouth. When she feels his tongue wriggling  
forward like a snake, she grudgingly meets it with hers. She wants to gag.  
“Kame, he's worse than the other android!” she thinks, her fists clenching angrily. “Yes, Android 71 was  
rough with me. Even slapped me. BUT THIS?? Forcing myself not to fight or struggle?! It's unbearable!  
It's destroying my mind!!”  
“Raise the skirt,” he commands, getting down on one knee.  
She exhales angrily, but complies, and holds her skirt up, revealing her panties to him. He smiles  
wickedly again. When he begins caressing her thighs, she feels a shiver up her spine. Then he pulls her  
panties down, and takes a good long look at her pussy, still sore, and a little wet from the last rape. The  
lecherous look on his face makes her want to cry.  
“These are mine, now,” he informs her, taking her panties, and giving it a sniff.  
“GOD, I WANT TO KILL HIM!!!” Videl shouts into her brain. “I was afraid of 71, but this guy?? This  
guy, I want to murder!!!”  
He slowly lies back on the mattress, and gently pulls her on top of him.  
“Oh no,” Videl thinks, dreading what is about to happen next. “Oh no, oh no! He's going to make me rape  
myself!”  
And just as she feared, Android 70 takes out his cock, and tells her, “Put it in.”  
Videl shakes her head, tears roll down her cheeks.  
“No. No. Please no. Please don't make me...”  
He drawls, “Put...it...in.”  
She takes his cock in her trembling hand. She covers her eyes with her other hand, and sobs in it.  
“Hey!” he shouts threateningly. “I told you to watch!”  
She glares at him again. Her entire body is shaking with hatred and ferocity, now. But her anxiety only  
seems to excite him more. She guides his erect penis towards her hole, and winces as she slides it in.  
“Oh yea,” he purrs, holding her by her hips. “Come on, girl. Fuck me. Fuck me!”  
She whimpers, as she slowly bounces her hips up and down, feeling his shaft sliding in and out of her.

Her pussy is still aching, so it's fortunate that at least he isn't as big as the last rapist.  
“Aw, yea,” he says in a low voice. “Come on. Faster, faster,...”  
She increases the pace. The noise of their flesh slapping against each other reverberates in the small  
space.  
“Just get him to cum!” Videl tells herself. “Just get the bastard to cum, and this nightmare will be over!”  
She decides to fuck him better, gyrate wilder, make erotic noises, tickle his nipples,...ANYTHING TO  
MAKE THE BASTARD ORGASM SOONER!  
His hands move to her bare breasts, and squeezes them. His body starts to spasm. He tilts his head  
backwards, and groans! Videl feels both sick and relieved when she finally feels his hot fluids fill her.

#

“Go straight that way,” Android 70 instructs her, pointing in the direction. “Just follow that roof support  
beam so you don't lose your way.”  
Videl nods her head, and pulls the straps of her dress back up her shoulders. She knows better than to ask  
for her undies back.  
“Hey,” he adds with another wicked smile. “You forgot to thank me.”  
She wants to tear him apart. But she controls her fury, and says, “Thank you.”  
Then she turns and runs.

#

“What the...?” Videl says.  
Following the support beam has led her to a dead end. She desperately begins feeling the wall for an exit.  
She's strong enough to break through it, but the noise would attract her pursuers.  
“Where is it?” she asks herself. “It's got to be here somewhere!”  
Then she hears Android 70's cruel laughter behind her. When she turns, she finds him standing atop the  
edge of one of the large shipping containers.  
“You stupid bitch!” he cackles, clutching his side, and pointing at her. “You really thought I would help  
you escape?! I told you I was gonna mind rape you!”  
“You bastard,” Videl hisses.  
Then Android 70 cups his hands around his mouth, and yells, “Hey, guys! She's over here!”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Gohan finally be able to rescue his girlfriend from the androids, or will Videl's humiliation never end?

It is the rain that finally wakes Son Gohan. But he doesn't get up. He just lies there, face down on the  
ground, staring at his broken glasses, as he bitterly recalls his humiliating defeat at the hands of the  
teenage androids.  
He isn't even that angry at them. He is more angry with his mother for making him focus on his studies, in  
stead of on his training. He is angry at his father for always yielding to his mother on how he should be  
raised, and for not taking a more active part in his martial arts training.  
But most of all, he is angry at himself. Because his parents never put a gun to his head. It was his  
decision. He had let his mother run his life, even though, somewhere deep down inside, he knew she was  
wrong.  
“Dammit,” he mutters, smashing his fist to the ground, cracking the pavement. “Dammit, dammit,  
dammit, DAMMIT!”  
Then he remembers something. A long time ago, as a child, he had gotten very angry, and dealt a  
grievous blow to his evil uncle Raditz. This was before he had received any kind of martial arts training.  
Yes, he is out of practice. Yes, his skills have dulled. But his anger? His rage? He will always have that.  
Whether he likes it or not, his rage is the one companion he will always have. Even in moments of  
happiness, it's there. Deep down inside. Hiding in the dark places. Biding its time. Waiting for release.  
He releases it now, the rage. For what greater anger is there, than anger at oneself?  
His eyeballs turn green. His dark hair becomes golden. And Son Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan!

#

Videl's erotic moans along with her pleas for mercy can be heard from every corner of the large  
warehouse. Her discarded sundress is on the floor. The only items of clothing she has left on her are her  
shoes.  
The green haired Android 70 holds both her arms behind her, as he licks and kisses the side of her neck.  
The short, but muscular Android 71 has his arms wrapped around her lithe waist, while he viciously sucks  
at the nipple of her bare right breast. Sucking at her other teat is their leader, the mischievous Android 69,  
who currently has two of his fingers inside the hapless girl's sopping vagina, stroking her G-spot.  
“S-S-Stop it! Please...!” she begs them, her entire body trembling from the combined sexual assault.  
But they don't stop. They continue the debauchery, until she could take no more. She shudders, shuts her  
eyes, clenches her teeth. She's close. Shaking her head, she initially refuses to give them the satisfaction,  
but in the end she yields. And with a shameful scream of defeat, she orgasms all over the depraved  
android's hand.  
They release her, and she collapses on her side, gasping for breath, her body still spasming. The teenage  
androids howl in victory, and give each other congratulatory fist bumps.  
“You...bastards...” she sobs weakly.

Then Android 70 suddenly detects a faint power signature.  
“What is it, 70?” Android 69 asks, noticing the change of expression on his friend's face.  
“It's that halfbreed boyfriend of hers,” Android 70 answers.  
“Go...han...?” Videl wearily whispers the name of the man she loves, feeling a sudden sliver of hope.  
“You mean he hasn't had enough?” Android 71 asks. “What is he, like a masochist or something?”  
“You guys keep having fun with her,” Android 70 confidently tells his buddies. “I'll take care of him.”

#

Super Saiyan Son Gohan rockets through the air. His girlfriend barely has any energy left, but he still  
manages to track down her distinctive qi or energy signature. Unfortunately he doesn't know how to use  
Instant Transmission, his father's technique of immediately appearing next to any qi he can detect, no  
matter the distance, so all he can do is hurry, and hope that he is not too late.  
A minute later, and he sees the green haired android boy that attacked them earlier, hovering in the air,  
waiting for him.  
“Just crash right into him,” Super Saiyan Son Gohan tells himself, clenching his fists and teeth. “Just like  
you did against your evil uncle a long time ago. No techniques, no strategy,...just rage!”  
Android 70 sees the Saiyan hybrid speeding towards him.  
“Hmm? There's something...different about him,” Android 70 realizes with a frown. Then his eyes widen  
in terror! His forehead becomes beaded with sweat, and he shouts, “It's his fighting level! IT'S OVER  
NINE-!”  
The wind gets knocked out of him, as Super Saiyan Son Gohan's shoulder crashes into his midsection!

#

“GET OFF ME!” Videl screams.  
Android 69 is on top of her, between her frantically thrashing legs, squeezing her tits in his hands, licking  
at her neck. She tries to push him off, but with no success.  
“This is going to be just like last time,” he purrs into her ear. “You remember that, don't you? Of course  
you do. Gonna rape you all night. Gonna use every sexual position and violation available in the database  
of my android brain...”  
“Can you quit with the foreplay, and just stick your meat in already?” Android 71 impatiently complains.  
“There are some of us waiting in line here?”  
“Dude, you just raped her.”  
“I'm not an energy draining Android like you. I've got one of those unlimited power sources. I'm always  
good to go. Besides, like you said, you already had that all-nighter with her.”  
“Yea, but General Fuchsia did almost all of the raping. Most of the time, I was just holding her down for  
'em.”  
“You know, she's got more than one hole on her, right? I could use the back door, while you get yourself

a nice blow job.”  
Android 69 takes a second to consider, then says, “That sounds good to me.”  
“NO!” Videl protests hysterically.  
The young android yanks her up, and roughly shoves her down on all fours. Android 71 takes position

behind her, holding her by her hips. She feels the tip of his stiff cock bumping against her anus. Her butt-  
cheeks instinctively clench in fear.

“No, no, no, please no. Please not there...!” she nervously begs them, tears flowing from her eyes.  
Android 69 grabs her by her hair, and forces her to face his swollen member.  
“Listen to me, bitch,” he tells her. “You're going to lick my dick. And when I say you're done, I'm gonna  
shove it down your throat, and you're gonna fricking suck. Got it?!”  
Videl sobs, and shakes her head.  
The android teen angrily yells at her, “I said, lick my goddamn dick!”  
Videl tentatively nods her head. She shuts her eyes, opens her mouth, and hesitantly sticks out her  
trembling tongue. As soon as the tip of her tongue makes contact with the glans of his penis, she  
immediately pulls her tongue back in her mouth, and grimaces in disgust.  
“You take that tongue back out, and lick my balls, you bitch!” Android 69 threatens her. “Or I'll-!”  
The cement wall suddenly explodes inward, as Android 70's limp body is thrown through it, and into the  
metal surface of an intermodal container, that is dented from the impact!  
“What...in the hell...could have done that to him?” Android 69 apprehensively asks.  
“I don't know,” Android 71 answers just as fearfully, his muscular body shaking. “But I'm not gonna wait  
to find out!”  
They grab their unconscious friend by his arms, and quickly escape through a back door.  
Videl forces herself back to her feet. She gathers her clothes, gets dressed, then walks out through the  
gaping hole in the wall.  
At first, she thinks it's morning, and she has to shield her eyes with her arm. But it isn't the sun. It's the  
bright aura surrounding her powerful boyfriend. Super Saiyan Son Gohan hovers in the air, and smiles  
down at her.  
Not a single word is spoken. Videl smiles back, levitates off the ground, and happily floats into her lover's  
waiting arms.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
